More
More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps is the sixth and final book in the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. It was published in 1997, and originally came bundled with a ''Goosebumps''-themed Christmas stocking. The cover art depicts Curly the Skeleton snowboarding down a hill while Drool the Bulldog rides a sled. Blurb Reader Beware-- You're In For Ten Holiday Scares! Will Brad learn to care for his pet Gronk, before it takes care of him? Can Samantha sit through a boring Nutcracker ballet without cracking up... for real? Are Max's new monster skates putting him on thin ice? Has Sam been caught in the bone-chilling grip of an ice vampire? Find out in these ten creepy Goosebumps short stories guaranteed to fill you with holiday fear! Featured stories The following stories are all Christmas-themed: * "Don't Sit on the Gronk" - A boy receives a Kooshball-shaped creature as a Christmas present. * "Nutcracker Nightmare" - A young girl and her parents are invited by her teacher to see The Nutcracker when strange things happen. * "The Ice Vampire" - Two kids meet an ice vampire that wants their warmth. * "A Holly Jolly Holiday" - A girl gets annoyed with the video of a holiday special that causes her family to act strange. * "Why I Hate Jack Frost" - A boy spending Christmas in Arizona has a recurring dream about Jack Frost. * "Marshmallow Surprise" - After three kids accidentally break a bitter old woman's mailbox, she uncharacteristically invites them into her home for a cup of hot chocolate. * "Monster on the Ice" - A boy receives "Monster Skates" that suddenly make him faster and more aggressive. * "The Double-Dip Horror" - Twin sisters arrive at the Ice Cream Cone Ski Lodge where they have problems with one of the skiing students. * "Santa's Helpers" - A boy and his sister are mistaken for Santa Claus' missing Christmas Elves due to the way they are dressed. * "Attack of the Christmas Present" - Two brothers receive gifts from their uncle where one of them gains a "Robot Tag" that starts to pursue him. Ghostwriters The story "Why I Hate Jack Frost" was ghostwritten by Kathryn Lance, an author who ghostwrote two books in the ''Ghosts of Fear Street'' series — and claims to have written seven Give Yourself Goosebumps books. In a blog post, she detailed doing research on Jack Frost in order to get a feel for how to write the character. It is currently unknown if any other stories in More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps were ghostwritten. International releases M&M&MTTGYG-Theicevampire-french.jpg|French ("The Ice Vampire") Special_Edition_6_-_Italian_Cover_-_Il_vampiro_di_ghiaccio_e_altri_racconti.jpg|Italian Special Edition 6 - Indonesian Cover - Kisah-Kisah Hantu Goosebumps Edisi Khusus 6.jpg|Indonesian 8 Nouvelles de Chair de Poule.jpg|French {Includes Don't Sit on the Gronk and Why I Hate Jack Frost) Audiobook In France in 1998, three stories from various Tales to Give You Goosebumps books were released as separate books that also came with an audio cassette of the story. Two stories from this edition were adapted, Don't Sit on the Gronk and Why I Hate Jack Frost. Prisonnier_De_L'Hiver.jpg|''Why I Hate Jack Frost'' Mefiez_Vous_Aux_Gronk.png|''Don't Sit on the Gronk'' Artwork More_&_More_&_More_Tales_to_Give_You_Goosebumps_-_artwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *This book and The 12 Screams of Christmas are the only Christmas-themed ''Goosebumps'' books. References in other Goosebumps media * A Christmas themed update was added to Goosebumps HorrorTown, which was based on More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. The update was entitled "Attack of the Christmas Presents", alluding to the short story from this book. Additionally, some of the quests within the event follow the premises of the other stories, such as "Monster on the Ice" and "A Holly Jolly Holiday". Category:Books * Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Books that came with merchandise Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Winter Category:Christmas Category:Holidays